Music Is The Key To My Heart
by Sans's Wife
Summary: Mr. Anderson owner of Freddy's Pizzeria he ordered a new animatronic that's a girl. He puts her though a lot. Freddy, Chica and Foxy are the one who are mainly in her life. Now Alexandra has to sing in order to keep Pirate Cove in bussniess. But her adopted daddy doesn't want her outshine his girl. Abuse/Forced marriage and yelling
1. Newbie

Mr. Anderson the owner of Freddys Pizzeria was ordering a new animatronic he found the right one. The next day the box came he looked at Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. He glared at pirate cove and smirked at the box.

" Freddy, Chica and Bonnie I want you all to meet the new animatronic her name is Alexandra she will be the singer for pirate cove and Foxy will show her the ropes." Mr. Anderson said opening the box and gasped

She was perfect, she had black hair, she was sliver and he turned her on to see her eyes they were green.

" I knew getting another Fox would do it." Mr. Anderson said smiling and he carried her to Pirate cove

He dusted off his hands and left. Alexandra woke up and looked around.

" So ye are staying here with me." Foxy said as he growled, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica came in

" Since she's new she will have to learn to behave, You have to listen to Freddy Missy." Bonnie said crossing his arm's and Freddy smirked

" Rule 1: No biting the children, Rule 2: You stay here until it's time to move, Rule 3:You will obey me or suffer the punishments and Rule 4: You are not allowed on stage during day only night." Freddy said as he looked at her and she looked at him

Alexandra blinked but didn't say anything. She just shrugged and she saw her feet. She looked at Chica she seemed nice she hadn't spoke yet.

" Y... Yes sir." Alexandra said finally during her voice box and he smiled

" Well at least she said something." Chica said annoyed and Alexandra frowned

" Sorry am just getting use to my voice box." Alexandra said looking down and Mr. Anderson came in

" Perfect she can talk now let's see if you can sing hmmm." Mr. Anderson said putting on the red dress on her and she twirled around in it

Mr. Anderson chuckled then he realized that's the first time his laughed he smiled at Alexandra and patted her on the back.

" Ok kid let's hear that voice." Mr. Anderson chuckled and she looked at him

" I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?" Alexandra sung as Mr. Anderson was shocked and he laughed

" She better then perfect she sings beautifully, no offence Chica but she's better then you I can't believe I got it right oh and Alexandra, Freddy will be your daddy from now on congats Freddy your a father." Mr. Anderson said smiling and patting Freddy on the back

He left as Alexandra watched him she saw Chica turn green of jealousy and Alexandra bit her lip.

" I won't sing if that will be ok with you Chica." Alexandra said rubbing her arm and Chica looked at her

" Ok but am Freddy's number one girl." Chica said as Freddy nodded and grabbed Alexandra roughly by the arm

" Don't you ever out shine my girlfriend again, since am your daddy you will never sing again ever Foxy she's under your watch for the day but night you report to the stage got it!" Freddy said as she nodded and Foxy saluted Freddy

Foxy growled at her then Freddy, Chica and Bonnie went back to the stage. Alexandra sighed it's her first day and already he made everyone mad


	2. His plan's

Mr. Anderson came with his business partner. He looked at Alexandra and Mr. Anderson smiled. He picked up Alexandra and got her with the band for moment and he looked at his business partner.

" Just listen to this voice." Mr. Anderson said smiling and looking at his new pride and joy

Alexandra remembered her new father's words she knew she was next to him. But Mr. Anderson wanted her to sing she sighed then she took a quick glance to her father.

"Time waits for no one,  
So do you want to waste some time,  
Oh, oh tonight?  
Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight.

Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus, oh.  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.

Swing me these sorrows  
And try delusion for a while.  
It's such a beautiful lie.  
You've got to lose inhibition -  
Romance your ego for a while.  
Come on, give it a try.

Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus, oh.  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.  
We are, we are, blinded,  
We are, we are, blinded. [x2]

Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus, oh,  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding  
We are, we are, blinded,  
We are, we are, blinded." Alexandra sung as Mr. Anderson looked at his business partner who smiled and walked up to her

" You did well Alexander, so Alexandra hmmm what a pretty name I expect her to sing everyday at Pirate cove I want it reopened and Alex I want Alexandra to get some new dresses." Antony said as Mr. Anderson smiled and then he hugged Alexandra

" Am so proud of You am sure Freddy is to, if we pull this off Freddy's pizzeria will be back, no thanks to Foxy we had to close pirate cove cause he bit a kid but you, you will be the main singer in Pirate cove, with new dresses your own home and Chica here will be back to singing here I can see you next to Bonnie singing with him as I put Chica in a box to send her to Mexico if you do really great sweetie!" Mr. Anderson said smiling and Alexandra was shocked

" N... no." Alexandra said as he frowned and looked at her

" But don't you want to be out here I can easily get rid of Chica besides she's junk." Mr. Anderson said looking at Chica and Alexandra looked at him

" I don't believe that she has a good voice better then mine, I want her to stay if she goes I go." Alexandra said with her arm's crossed and he looked at her

" Your one crazy girl ok I won't get rid of her, she'll be your mother there now let's see what dress goes with thoses beautiful green eyes." Mr. Anderson said putting his arm around her waist and he smiled at her

He looked at each fabric he noticed Red, Green, Violet, Navy Blue, Gold and brown look good on her so he got thoses dresses


	3. Freddy gets mad easily

At Night Alexandra went to the stage and she looked at her father. He was angry and he looked at her with a growl.

He went up to her and slapped her across her face and she looked at him with tears in her eyes as Foxy came in when the slap happened.

" YOU DISOBEYED ME I TOLD YOU NOT TO SING, you just made it harder for you missy." Freddy yelled as she flinched at every word and Chica glared at her

" Do your self a favor Alexandra don't sing ever." Bonnie said as she looked down and she didn't let the tears fall

" Yes sir." Alexandra said as Freddy nodded and he grabbed Chica

" Get this though your head Alexandra you maybe our child but we will never love you until you follow the rules." Chica said angry and Alexandra nodded

" Yes ma'am." Alexandra said Foxy growled and pushed her aside as he walked by her

Foxy sat next to Bonnie and he relaxed, Bonnie was happy to have his friend back.

" Good thing Pirate Cove is opened again Foxy I missed you." Bonnie said as Foxy nodded and lit a cigarette for Freddy

" Here boss." Foxy said as Freddy smiled with a nod and Chica chuckled

Alexandra sat by herself away from everyone else, She looked at her hands and then her feet.

" So this is Mr. Anderson's new animatronic he's right she is pretty, Hey Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy." Davey said with a smile and they smiled at him

Davey grabbed Alexandra by the arm he got her near them she looked at him like he was crazy.

" Am gonna see if she can dance." Davey said looking at Freddy and he looked at her

" My name is Alexandra." Alexandra said as he smiled and grabbed her waist

" Am Davey now were not strangers." Davey said laughing and dipping her

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I try.

[Chorus]  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way

Alexandra followed his steps and then they were done. He smiled and laughed he never danced like that before.

" You dance good." Davey said filrting with her and she looked at him

" Excuse me Davey but your messing with my assistant." Foxy said as Davey laughed and he patted Foxy's head

" Oh come on Foxy am just giving a pretty girl a compliment no harm." Davey said as Alexandra looked away and she ran away

Davey watched her leave he wondered why she left Freddy was going after he he looked angry. Davey went to the security office and started his job.

Alexandra sat on a box in pirate cove Freddy came in and growled he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

" You don't ever do that again, now you can stay here all night alone!" Freddy said angrily and he left after throwing her to the ground

Alexandra couldn't hold it in she cried she held her body and it shook with her sobs


	4. I could never leave you here alone

Alexandra woke up she was in her red dress she had on when she first came there yesterday. Her first day was horrible she got up and got on the Violet dress she got on the stage in pirate cove.

She didn't look at Foxy then the kids came in and started screaming. Mr. Anderson came in Pirate Cove and went up stage.

" Ok Alexandra today we open Pirate Cove but you must sing in order for this part of the restaurant to stay open." Mr. Anderson said as she looked at him and Foxy bit his lip

Alexandra nodded and Anderson left happily. Alexandra sighed and grabbed the Mic.  
All the kids sat down and looked at her. She smiled and she took in a breath.

"Your Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a december  
Winter night  
That's how you treat me  
And I know that you  
You sometimes tend to lose your temper  
And you cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
You tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If you were alone  
But deep down I know  
If I was gone  
For even a day you wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause your lost without me

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

You get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
You can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself." Alexandra sung and the kids clapped

The kids left to go play, Alexandra put the Mic up and Foxy grabbed her arm.

" If your going to tell my dad go ahead, but am doing this for you I may not be brave but I want to help you and am sorry but I will sing everyday no matter what." Alexandra said as he let her go and she went to her home for a while


	5. Talk to her

Alexandra came in her violet, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were there. Alexandra didn't look at them and grabbed the mic.

"The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?" Alexandra sung and they kids clapped

They ran back but Mr. Anderson came in with a smile and hugged her.

" Good job sweetie, Foxy must be happy that his partner is singing with her beautiful voice, Oh by the way Alexandra I want you to sing more love songs the teen's love romantic love songs." Mr. Anderson said as she looked at him and looked away

" But I don't know anything about love." Alexandra said as he smiled and grabbed Foxy's hand

" Foxy you must love Alexandra so she can sing love song's." Mr. Anderson said putting there hands together and they looked at each other

Alexandra moved her hand quickly she shook her head and she looked at Mr. Anderson.

" I don't want to be forced into loving someone am sorry but I don't love Foxy." Alexandra said looking down and walking away

" Alexandra please, oh Freddy talk to her please." Mr. Anderson said looking at Freddy and he nodded


	6. Bonnie's confession

Freddy found her he grabbed the front of her dress and pinned her against the wall. She looked at him and he snarled.

" Listen here brat, Foxy has been here longer then you I want my buddy here to stay you will love him in fact your marrying him." Freddy said letting her go and she looked at him

" But." Alexandra said as he glared and raised his hand as a warning

Alexandra folded her hands together and followed him. He grabbed her wrist tightly and he got her to Mr. Anderson.

" Mr. Anderson my daugther wants to marry Foxy, right Alexandra?" Freddy said with a fake smile and she nodded

Mr. Anderson hugged her then he grabbed Foxy's hand then put there hands together. Foxy looked at her with fake love and Mr. Anderson left. Foxy growled then moved his hand from her's and he smirked at her.

Alexandra left to go back to her place she saw Bonnie. She finched when he came up to her and he looked at her gently.

" Alexandra am sorry for treating you like I did I was scared because I love you." Bonnie said as she looked at him and he put his hand on her face gently

She smiled for the first time in days and he smiled at her. Bonnie held her close and she felt safe with him. Even though Freddy had his selfish plan's to save Foxy, Bonnie actually loved Alexandra.


	7. Oops and pain

Alexandra was being pulled by Freddy she was in a white dress and there was Mr. Anderson. Foxy had a tie on his neck and he got Alexandra's arm after Freddy give her to him.

After the wedding Foxy pushed her away from him until it was show time. Foxy looked at her with fake love in his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?" Alexandra sung thinking of Bonnie and Foxy faked a smile

After the show AAlexandra found Bonnie he was smoking a cigarette he smiled at her.

" Bonnie." Alexandra whispered he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips

Alexandra gripped his shoulders as he spun her around she giggled. Foxy heard giggling so did Chica and Freddy they found the two together.

" I love you." Bonnie said embracing her and she blushed

He picked her up spun her around again she giggled again and they kissed. Alexandra looked at him as he set her on her feet and she smiled at him.

" I love you to." Alexandra said as he smiled and passionately kissed her

Then he growled as he kissed her neck and she giggled then gasped as she gripped his shoulders.

" Bonnie!" Alexandra said as he chuckled and he looked at her

" Tell me what you want." Bonnie said as she blushed and she smiled shyly at him

" You." Alexandra said as he lifted her dress and he was about to enter her

" Step away from me wife." Foxy growled possessively and Alexandra gasped

Bonnie stepped back quickly as Foxy grabbed her and she looked at Bonnie. Foxy dragged her she reached out for him she saw Freddy he looked mad. Freddy hit Bonnie and then went with Foxy.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOUR MARRIED!" Freddy yelled as she flinched and she looked down

" I... Am sorry." Alexandra said as Freddy slapped her across her face and so did Foxy

" No wife of mine will be with another, you are faithful to me alone." Foxy growled as Freddy left and Alexandra nodded

Foxy went to bed Alexandra cried she wanted Bonnie and only Bonnie she loved Bonnie. Bonnie loved her and only wanted her.


	8. Bonnie vs Foxy

Ever since Foxy caught Bonnie and Alexandra together he didn't let Alexandra out of his sight. She was always with him. She was miserable is only he could see that but she knew he didn't care.

" Alexandra." Bonnie whispered and she gasped at his hurt eyes

" What happened, oh my dad am sorry." Alexandra said looking at him and hugging him while crying

" Shh am here, am here." Bonnie said as he held her and he saw Foxy with Freddy and Chica

" We can't be with each other, Foxy my dad they'll hurt you more." Alexandra said looking at him with tears steaming down her face and he wiped them away

" I don't care I love you." Bonnie said smiling and she smiled back

" I've missed you, am so miserable with him Bonnie I only want you." Alexandra said as he smiled and picked her up to set her on the bed

" Then I will let you have me." Bonnie said as she blushed and she smiled

" But Foxy." Alexandra said as he placed his finger on her lips and smiled

" Your mine." Bonnie said as she nodded and he entered her

She gasped as she gripped his shoulders, she bit her lip and turned her head. Tears steamed down and he licked them away.

" It hurts." Alexandra whispered and he smiled gently

" It will be better I promise just focus on me." Bonnie said as she nodded and he moved

The pain went away and she looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

" BONNIE!" Alexandra said as she came and he came to

" I got you." Bonnie said kissing her neck and she smiled as they cuddled

Freddy growled at him and Bonnie gave him the middle finger. He smirked at Foxy and Foxy was beyond angry.


	9. Foxy and Alexandra

Alexandra woke up and she got dressed. Bonnie was asleep still she sighed and went back to pirate cove. Foxy didn't look at her, she grabbed the mic. Freddy and Chica came out she looked down at her feet.

"I've seen the world Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?" Alexandra sung and she opened her eyes

" I've never noticed before how beautiful your voice really is." Foxy said with a smile and she looked at him in surprise

" Foxy?" Alexandra said as he sighed and grabbed her hand gently

" Am sorry Alexandra for everything I... I let you go." Foxy said as she looked at him and she hugged him

" Foxy I hope you'll find happiness." Alexandra said as he nodded and her parents came out

" Alexandra go, be with Bonnie." Freddy said as Chica looked at her and Alexandra hugged them

" I love you daddy, mama." Alexandra said smiling and running for Bonnie

" Your crazy for letting her go." Freddy said as Foxy nodded with tears steaming down his face and he watched her leave

" I love her to much but I miss treated her why would she be with me when she's got him." Foxy said as he went back to his place and cried

Bonnie lifted her off the ground and she giggled. Bonnie smiled at her and he placed a ring on her finger replacing Foxy's ring. They lived happy they had twins and she was about to have another child. Foxy found love with Mangle, Freddy married Chica they had a son.

Alexandra was the light to the pizza place she brought life, love and happiness. Freddy always loved the way she saw everything, he was happy she was his daughter. Chica loved Alexandra even though she never said it she was proud to have a daughter like Alexandra. Foxy learned to be kind from Alexandra, he loved her but he let her go.

" I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died

And know that I meant something in, somebody's life

The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved

I was here

I did (I did), I've done

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)

I was here (oh)

I did, I've done

I was here." Alexandra sung and Bonnie joined his pregnant wife as well as there twins

Gilbert and Destiny.


End file.
